


anti-mimesis.

by dubupomu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubupomu/pseuds/dubupomu
Summary: a one-shot in which chaeyoung unbelievably finds herself as a witness of life imitating art.





	anti-mimesis.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! so uh... i haven't seriously written fics or anything so i guess i'm pretty new to this? 
> 
> but anyways!! i wrote this really short thing based on a prompt for one of my classes with unnamed characters until i thought that it could maybe fit chaeyu pretty well. hope you enjoy!

Her hair was messily tied up. There were spots of paint all over her hands, up to her arms.

_One last stroke there._

_A little more color here, and lastly…_

_My name signed here._

_Done!_

 

Chaeyoung stepped back and gazed at the canvas, a finished masterpiece.

 

It was beautiful. Perhaps it was her best one yet.

 

Her classmates seemed to mirror her awestruck look.

“Hey, how’d you do that?”

“I’ve never seen anything like that!”

“Who’s that supposed to be anyways?”

“Yeah! You must have had a muse, right? An inspiration?”

 

The painting captured the likeness of someone, and yet it was also nobody. She gave it some thought.

 

“It’s… it’s no one. No one real,” she replied, still studying her painting. “I guess it’s just what I think beauty would look like, as a person.”

 

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, after all._

 

“What do you mean?” someone asked.

 

The question prompted Chaeyoung to reflect quite deeply.

 

“I didn’t know what I wanted it to look like so it was a bit difficult but,” she picked up her brushes and walked to the sink.

 

“I only knew I wanted to bring a... a _feeling_ of unparalleled allure to life,” she turned on the faucet, watching the vivid colors blend and flow down the drain. “It turned out better than I thought. I don’t think there’s anyone in this world who could match it, if it was a real person,” she laughed.

 

At this point, her classmates began loosing interest in her overly artistic words. She didn’t mind though.

 

“Are you sure about that? Sounds like you’re in love!” someone joked.

 

“With the painting maybe,” she laughed in response.

 

_Just like Pygmalion._

Back at her station, Chaeyoung started packing up.

 

_I do love it._

 

_***_

 

The school canteen was packed as always, but Chaeyoung managed to find a table and busied herself with her sketchpad. 

 

Until a tall figure loomed over her.

 

“Sorry, is this seat taken?” the figure asked.

 

Chaeyoung looked up.

 

Her heart had maybe stopped. 

 

Eyes widened.

 

Cheeks blushed.

 

_What the hell?_

“Uhh, no! It’s not. Here,” she gestured to the empty spot across her and tried to compose herself.

 

“Thanks.”

 

_No god damn way she’s real._ She couldn’t believe it.

 

Her Galatea came to life?

 

It sounded ridiculous

 

_Why haven’t I ever seen her before?_

“Oh by the way,” the girl smiled as Chaeyoung not-so-subtly stared back.

 

“My name’s Tzuyu.”

 

 


End file.
